This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engines typically include a camshaft to actuate intake and exhaust valves. Some camshafts are concentric camshafts that provide for relative rotation between, for example, the intake and exhaust lobes. The intake lobes may be fixed to an outer shaft for rotation with the shaft and the exhaust lobes may be rotatably supported on the shaft. Alternatively, the exhaust lobes may be fixed to the outer shaft for rotation with the shaft and the intake lobes may be rotatably supported on the shaft. In any arrangement, the lobes that are rotationally fixed on the outer shaft may be axially and rotationally located on the outer shaft in a predetermined orientation before being fixed thereto. The locating may include engaging an outer radial surface of the lobe, necessitating further machining of the lobe.